Sharing Is Caring
by thisiswhereIkeepmyfics
Summary: A fluffy little Riain oneshot.
I've never really been a fan of Iain/Riain, but I've read a lot of Riain fanfics lately and it seems to be growing on me. A friend and I were talking about how sweet Rita would look in Iain's coat, and well, it sort of inspired this fluffy little drabble.

* * *

"Why don't you go and get a coffee or some orange squash or something?" Iain teased Jez, "just give us a minute yeah?"

Jez followed Iain's gaze to a blonde in a nurse's uniform sat on a bench, her head bowed, "yeah" he jumped from the ambulance, "alright."

Iain locked the ambulance once Jez had bounded off inside before slowly walking over to Rita, "alright?" He asked simply as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah" she said softly, but he saw through it the second she looked up at him, he could see the unshed tears and the exhaustion in her eyes, "no" she knew it was no use lying to Iain, "we've just lost a 19 month old baby, GP told her mum it was a viral infection and sent her home but the mum bought her in for a second opinion, it was meningitis, she had a massive seizure and…" Rita shrugged, "she was so small Iain."

"Hey" he wrapped her in his arms as she began to sob, "I'm sure you did everything you could Rita" he held her closely, letting her cry. He knew how hard it was to lose a patient, it was something that never got any easier and losing a child always seemed infinitely worse.

"She shouldn't have died" Rita whispered, "it was preventable, if the GP had sent her straight here…"

"You can't change what happened" he told her softly, "okay, no matter how much you beat yourself up, it won't change anything, it was the GP that failed her, not you, please don't blame yourself" he kissed the top of Rita's head again, "why don't we skip the pub tonight? Come back to mine, I'll rustle up a curry and we can cuddle up on the sofa and watch one of those rubbish romcoms you like yeah?"

Rita nodded, "yeah, I'd like that."

"Here, sit up" Iain said as he felt Rita shiver, her thin uniform doing nothing to protect her from the harsh wind. He waited for her to move away from him before slipping off his coat,"here" he wrapped the thick green garment around Rita's shoulders, "I'll have to get you some armbands" he joked, "make sure you don't drown in there."

Rita laughed as she slipped her arms into the coat and pulled the fabric around herself, Iain was right, the coat was so big on her that she could probably get lost inside it, but it was warm and it smelt of something Rita couldn't quite name but at the same time it was familiarly comforting, a scent that was uniquely Iain. "Thank you" she whispered as once again Iain wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"Any time, it's what I'm here for" he smiled, his lips once again brushing against her hair. "I like you in that coat" he said after a brief moment of silence, "you should wear my clothes more often."

"Hmm" Rita gently placed her hand on his stomach, her head already against his chest, "is that an offer Mr Dean?"

Iain laughed, "it's whatever you want it to be Miss Freeman, but seriously, we've been spending a lot of nights at each other's houses lately."

"I know...I can back off if…" Rita's heart sank, she'd been too forward, it was just meant to be a bit of fun, she was getting too close to him and he didn't like it.

"No, no" Iain interrupted her, "I was just going to suggest you leave a few things at mine, it'd make things easier."

Rita nodded, "it would, but then I'd have no reason to wear your clothes would I?"

"Mmm, that's true, maybe I should reconsider that offer."

Rita laughed, "we can go straight back to yours tonight, I really fancy a long soak in a hot bath."

"We can stop off at the shops if you want? I'll treat you to some bubble bath and some of those smelly candles you seem to love. I might even join you in the bath if you promise to behave and keep your hands to yourself."

Rita laughed and playfully hit Iain's chest, "me behave? You're the one that can't keep his hands to himself."

"Made you laugh though" Iain pointed out.

"Yeah" Rita smiled, "but then I laugh a lot when I look at you, you've just got one of those faces."

"Oi Cheeky" Iain pouted, "I come out here being all chivalrous, freezing half to death 'cos I've given you my coat and you just insult me. Well, I might have to rethink my offer of buying you bubble bath and candles now" he huffed and looked away.

Rita laughed and reached up to peck Iain's cheek, "if there's no bubbles I'm not having a bath, and if there's no bath I'll have no reason to either take off my own clothes or put yours on."

Iain sighed dramatically, "you drive a hard bargain Freeman."

"You'll buy me candles and bubble bath?"

"I suppose so".

"See" Rita poked Iain's chest, "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Iain, Mate." Jez jogged out of the hospital, "we've got a shout."

"Coming Mate" Iain shouted back as Rita stood up, the hem of the jacket coming to rest in the middle of her thighs and her hands disappearing into the sleeves, "leave it" Iain said as Rita went to take it off so she could give it back, "I'll let you wear it 'til you get inside" he told her, "wouldn't want you catching a cold now would we?". He knew they'd talked about keeping their relationship a secret but he couldn't help it, he wanted people to see her in his coat, he wanted people to know he was the one lucky enough to wake up beside her in the morning.

"You're such a gentleman" Rita laughed, pushing up one sleeve so she could link her fingers with Iain's, she too no longer cared if anyone knew she and Iain were in a relationship.

"I've been called worse" he laughed as they reached the door to the ED, "I'm afraid this is where I leave you M'lady."

Rita laughed as she handed back his coat, "I'll see you tonight" she leaned up to peck his cheek and whisper in his ear, leaving him stood in shock as she walked into the department without looking back after telling him, "I hope you've got some clean boxers for me to wear."


End file.
